Kumonga (MLP)
Kumonga (クモンガ) is a giant mutated spider who first appeared in the 1967 Showa Godzilla film, Son of Godzilla. He is one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla and is a member of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction. History Showa ''Son of Godzilla'' Lurking beneath the lands of Sollgel, a huge arachnid lived. Standing much taller than a pony, the spider only came out from beneath the earth to feed every few months. However, during a fight involving Minilla and a Kamacuras, a stray fallen rock awoke the mammoth sized killer. Rising from the ground, casting off the layers of thick earth, the massive spider attacked the first beings he saw, being Starlight Glimmer and Adam Williams. Running and climbing the mountainside, the pair managed to escape the titan's wrath. Soon, however, the animal moved to the toward the Mane Nine's new base located in a cave below the Earth and once again tried to feed. Having their backs against the wall, the terrified ponies managed to avoid the grabbing claw of Kumonga, leaving the spider's hunger to rage still. It wasn't until Minilla strayed by did the devil have a chance for a meal. Springing from the tree cover, the spider cocooned the hapless young monster in a thick web. As he was about to move in for the kill, the Kamacuras revealed himself and tried to fly by the scene, but Kumonga would not let him pass and cocooned the armored insect. Staving the feel for nutrition, the animal injected his deadly venom into the prone insect, killing him instantly. Kumonga then moved on, about to do the same with Minilla, until Godzilla intervened. Throwing a rock, the monster battled the spider back. A long battle ensued, but in the end, Godzilla and Minilla set aflame the black body of Kumonga. ''All Monsters Attack'' TBA ''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' Kumonga later turned up on Monster Island, living in peace with Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra, Minilla, Kamacuras, Rodan, and Gorosaurus. ''Destroy All Monsters'' Surviving the wicked battle, Equestria sought to remove the animal, while in his weakened state, to Monsterland. There, the creature was among the precipitants that the White Changelings controlled when they invaded. Later the Mane Nine were able to sever the link and send the spider into battle with King Ghidorah, alongside Godzilla, Minilla, Anguirus, Mothra, Rodan, Gorosaurus, Manda, Baragon, and Varan. Triumphing over the golden space dragon, Kumonga was returned to Monsterland where he lives to this day. Millennium ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' One of the many monsters called forth by the Changelings in their campaign to conquer Equestria, Kumonga's genetic structure contains a gene called M-Base, the same gene found in the Changelings and their genetic offspring and what allows the invaders to control the monsters. Bent to the Changelings's will, Kumonga first attacks Dodge Junction as part of a global-wide assault from the monsters Rodan, Anguirus, King Caesar, Zilla, Kamacuras, Ebirah, and Hedorah. As quickly as Kumonga appeared, though, the creature is teleported away by his masters. Using the disappearance of the monsters as a sign of loyalty between the Changelings and Equestria, who have yet to learn of the invader's true intent, the Changelings move to phase two of their plan as they warn against an incoming star known as Gorath, which is on a collision course with Earth. However, the Changelings's true intent is quickly discovered, along with their ability to control those that possess the M-Base gene. Their old plan in ruins and their king now dead, the Changelings's forgo a more peaceful approach to the invasion and instead unleash a full scale attack combining the might of their own groups with that of the controlled Kaiju. This approach appears successful, until the Mane Nine release Godzilla from his artic prison. Seeking a rematch with the group that sealed him away almost 40 years ago, Godzilla chases after the Mane Nine, as the Changelings send monster after monster to try and defeat the nuclear giant. Finally, Godzilla arrives in Dodge Junction where he is challenged by Kumonga, who leaps around the King of the Monsters firing webbing at the behemoth. However, Godzilla catches on fast and instead reacts by grabbing one of the creature's strands of webbing before it can materialize into a net. With the creature's webbing in hand, Godzilla begins to swing the still attached Kumonga around in circles before releasing, sending the giant spider flying off into the distance. Gallery Kumonga (1967).jpg|Kumonga in Son of Godzilla Kumonga (1969).png|Kumonga in All Monsters Attack Kumonga (1968).jpg|Kumonga in Destroy All Monsters Kumonga (2004).jpg|Kumonga in Godzilla: Final Wars Kumonga_1.png Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Earth Defenders Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju